


Little Fears

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, M/M, Trans Dadsona (Dream Daddy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: August could remember Alex’s death as if it had occurred yesterday.





	Little Fears

August could remember Alex’s death as if it had occurred yesterday. It had started out with a strong sense of unease. His first instinct had been to check on Amanda, who’d been asleep in her bed. Then, the worry chasing sleep from his mind, he’d paced around the house, trying not to think about why Alex was home so late. After what felt like an eternity, there was a knock at the door.  
“Alex must’ve forgotten his keys again.” He assured himself, sighing with relief, unlocking the door and pulling it open. Standing there were a pair of police officers.

Mat was late, and not replying to August’s texts. He set his phone on the counter top and tried not to think about the screech of tires and the crunch of metal hitting metal.  
“He’s probably just stuck in traffic.” He repeated to himself like a mantra. He heard the jangling of keys at the door and he hurried to the door, his chest feeling tight. And this tightness didn’t come from the binder. Mat pulled open the door, two cups of coffee in hand as well as the shopping. Coffee he nearly dropped as August tackled him into a hug.  
“Woah, where is this coming from?” Mat asked as August released him and set the coffee down on the table.  
“You weren’t replying to my texts. I was scared.” August admitted, grabbing his coffee and taking a sip, “I thought something had happened to you.”  
“Hey, I just went to get coffee. I’m fine Auggie.” Mat said, pushing up his sleeves.  
“I know. It’s just… Alex was late and he wasn’t replying when he-”  
“Hey, woah, it’s okay. Next time I’ll text you when I’ll be late, okay?” Mat promised, brushing away August’s tears. August sniffed.  
“Okay.”


End file.
